


Там, где слышно рокот волн

by KisVani



Category: Original Work
Genre: Animal Telepathy, Animals, F/F, F/M, Post-Apocalypse, Telepathic Sex, Telepathy, Vore
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 21:48:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9204737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: Крольчиха Рамми живет в мире, где звери обрели разум, но многие из ее знакомых не поймут, если узнают про ее отношения со змеей.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Межвидовые отношения, домогательство на рабочем месте, описание травмы, описание трупа, ворафилия, вольное обращение с биологией.

Рабочая ночь у Рамми, как обычно, была тяжелой. Грызуну в их городе вообще сложно найти работу, только на заводе. Крысам с мышами — вообще некуда, а кролику, как Рамми, можно еще курьером попытаться устроиться. Только птицы всех выживают, они вроде между собой не ладят, но, если выступать против зверей, так всегда заодно.  
А на заводе — бегай целую смену в колесе, крути конвейер, чтобы звери покрупнее, на верхних ярусах, работать могли. Кто металл загружал, кто за штамповкой формы следил, кто брак отслеживал, кто ручки прикручивал, кто эмалью покрывал… но мышам, кроликам, морским свинкам и крысам снизу всего не видно. Только стены их подвального помещения, соседи, да колесо под лапами.  
Рамми часто слышала, что цех рано или поздно механизируют или поставят здесь колеса побольше, чтобы влезал кто-то крупный и мощный. В последнее верилось с трудом: и так в их подвал даже кролики пробирались с трудом, некуда ставить большие колеса. А вот первое… Рамми просто надеялась, что прежнее положение вещей сохранится еще какое-то время. Ей не хотелось загадывать, например, аж до старости, но хоть на ближайшее время, чтобы не пришлось уходить в поля и искать себе пропитание, потихоньку дичая.  
Во время смены одна крыса, Бурая Насс, промахнулась и попала лапой в перекладину колеса. Оно продолжило крутиться по инерции, еще и подгоняемое соседними: здесь нельзя было остановиться в одиночку, только всем вместе. Насс заорала благим матом, но пока все поняли, что случилось, ее уже утянуло вверх. Лапу мало того, что выдернуло из сустава, еще и сломало. Рамми видела, как из-под кожи торчала голая кость, и от этого начинали болеть собственные лапы.  
Их начальник Болден, та еще гнида, даром, что барсук, спустился узнать, что произошло, когда все остановились и конвейер перестал двигаться.  
— Уволю всех нахрен, — заявил он, рыча и плюясь, но медиков для Насс вызвал.  
Это была частая травма: за время, пока Рамми работала на заводе, такое случалось пару десятков раз. Редко с переломами, конечно, ограничивались вывихами или просто испугом. Они часто промахивались лапами, особенно когда это были мелкие грызуны, которые крутили колеса, предназначенные для кого-то покрупнее.  
Когда Насс унесли, все вернулись к работе.  
К рассвету они вымотались и с радостью встретили новую смену.   
Было так приятно лежать, вытянув гудящие лапы. Страшно становилось от мысли, что еще нужно вставать и куда-то идти. Казалось, что тогда просто рассыплешься на части. Они наблюдали за тем, как их сменщики занимают свои места: в колесо Рамми забралась морская свинка с бантиком на ухе. Она была новенькой и, видимо, еще не знала, что украшения будут только мешать.  
Болден спустился вниз и заметил, что прошлая смена еще не разошлась.  
— Ладно, лентяи, подъем-подъем! — он потопал лапами по полу. — Уходите, живо! Вам не доплачивают за то, что вы торчите здесь.  
Подъем по лестнице казался мучительным, но уже к половине пути, как всегда и бывало после смены, стало проще. Можно было увидеть солнечный свет, который попадал через высокие окна в цех наверху, и услышать другие звуки, кроме скрипа колес и тяжелого дыхания своих коллег.  
На рассвете пересменка была у всех, рабочие двигались небольшими группами, переговаривались и обнюхивали друг друга. Рамми помахала лапой нескольким знакомым, пошевелила ушами в знак уважения парочке воронов-начальников и уже почти дошла до дверей вместе с остальными грызунами, когда сверху на нее навалилось что-то пушистое и горячее.  
Рамми припала к полу, когда на ее загривке сомкнулись зубы. Не слишком больно, на нее не пытались напасть. По крайней мере, не напрямую.  
— Уголь, прекрати, пожалуйста, — попросила Рамми, стараясь выбраться.  
Кот Уголь положил глаз на Рамми с самого ее первого дня на заводе. Его работой было отследить неправильную форму емкостей и откинуть их в мусорный бак. Их смены иногда не совпадали: наверху и внизу работали разное количество часов, и Рамми пару раз видела, как черный, под стать имени, Уголь прохаживается по своему рабочему месту, гордо задрав хвост. И, словно нехотя, сбрасывает с конвейера заготовки не той формы.  
— Что прекратить? — Уголь отпустил загривок Рамми, но лизнул около ее уха длинным шершавым языком. — Давай куда-нибудь вместе сходим? Когда и у меня, и у тебя будут выходные. Как идея?  
Рамми опять попыталась выбраться из-под тела Угля. Он был крупным котом, но и она не считала себя совсем уж мелкой крольчихой. И ей совсем не нравилось то, как его член терся около ее хвоста. С этими котами нужен глаз да глаз, оглянуться не успеешь, как они на тебя насели. Иногда — хуже кроликов. Но те хоть понимают, что слишком озабочены и таблетки пьют, чтобы на всех подряд не бросаться.  
— Я никуда с тобой не пойду, — сказала Рамми, — и вообще, ты кот, а я кролик. У нас ничего не получится.  
— Глупости, — Уголь прикусил ее ухо, и Рамми пробрало дрожью, — ты же не фелинофобка, нет? А никакого кролика у тебя нет, так что понятно: они тебя не интересуют.  
— Я просто переборчивая!  
Рамми все-таки удалось выкрутиться из хватки Угля, и она отскочила на шаг и обернулась.  
— Глупости, — повторил Уголь, лениво потягиваясь и выгибая длинный хвост, — у всех других крольчих твоего возраста, даже самых упорных, богатых и переборчивых, уже выводок детей, а ты все еще одна. Даже никому ухаживать за собой не даешь.  
— Это не значит, что я хочу быть с тобой, — ответила Рамми.  
Она оглядывалась по сторонам, но никто не спешил вмешиваться. Она уже как-то беседовала на эту тему с Болденом, но тот только фыркал и говорил: «Ну кот он, чего ты хочешь? Все коты так себя ведут».  
Уголь глянул куда-то за спину Рамми, пошевелил усами и сказал:  
— Ладно, но говори, если передумаешь.  
Он ушел после этого, недовольно помахивая хвостом. Рамми оглянулась и заметила, что в паре шагов от нее стоит начальник охраны. Рекс был крупным черно-рыжим псом и вместе с братом Коди и целой стаей других собак охранял территорию завода.  
— Телега уже уходит, — сказал Рекс, — опоздаешь.  
— Я в другую сторону, — ответила Рамми и сама ужаснулась тому, что сказала.  
Надо же, так проговориться. От завода было две дороги: к городу, через окраину, где жили крупные грызуны (мыши и крысы строили домики прямо в полях около завода), и на берег моря, через Змеиные Ямы, где, как легко понять, жили в основном змеи. Кролику там делать было особо нечего. Нормальному кролику, во всяком случае.  
— А-а-а, — протянул Рекс. — Понятно.  
Рамми дернула хвостом, стараясь не думать, что именно пес понял. Ей меньше всего хотелось, чтобы на заводе о ней сплетничали. Обычно грызуны незаметны, слишком часто меняются, чтобы на них кто-то успевал обратить внимание, а среди них самих не принято лезть в чужие дела, это всегда было ее спасением.  
— Ты осторожнее, — продолжил Рекс, провожая Рамми до дверей, — говорят, на кручах видели диких собак.  
Рамми облегченно вздохнула. Рекс подумал, что она собирается пробежаться до моря. Поговаривали, что там можно разжиться неплохой едой, но мало кто решался на такой долгий путь, еще и рядом со змеями.  
— Я буду осторожна, — заверила Рекса Рамми. — А собаки, какие-то из наших? Городских?  
— Да нет, — Рекс сморщил нос и оскалился, — пришлые. Может, и не были под Сиянием, кто их знает.  
— Может, — согласилась Рамми.  
Для нее, как и для большинства грызунов, Сияние было событием древним, скорее сказкой. Историей о том, с чего началось их общество. Собаки жили дольше, для них все произошло во времена их прадедов и прабабок.  
Снаружи Рамми присела на задние лапы, Рекс продолжал топтаться рядом, о чем-то размышляя.  
— Ты дочь Тап-Тап? — спросил он. — Похожа.  
Рамми покачала ушами.  
— Нет, — сказала она, — я ее двоюродная племянница. Но я знаю семью тетушки Тап-Тап. Передать им что-то?  
— Нет, не нужно, — ответил Рекс, — просто вы, кролики, все такие одинаковые.  
— Мне часто об этом говорят, — не стала спорить Рамми.  
Рекс гавкнул на прощание и потрусил прочь, а она сама направилась к проходу в колючей проволоке. Ей предстоял долгий путь, и хотелось добраться к Змеиным Ямам до солнцепека.  
Дорога в эту сторону была пустынной и поросшей травой, которая пробивалась через плотное темно-серое покрытие. Говорили, что до Сияния весь мир населяли жестокие древние существа, которые держали всех зверей в рабстве. Следы тех времен можно было увидеть в зданиях, в машинах, в металлических остатках, которые на завод стаскивали быки и коровы. Ну и в вымощенных дорогах вроде той, по которой прыгала Рамми.  
В траве стрекотали кузнечики, солнце просвечивало через облака, и его свет отражался в капельках росы. Отдельные запахи долетали до носа Рамми, напоминая о чем-то не то забытом, не то похороненном под повседневными заботами.  
Так легко отпустить себя, спрыгнуть с дороги в высокую траву, побежать, не думая ни о чем; вырваться из рутины заводских смен, оставить унылый домик в районе грызунов, который она делила с тремя своими сестрами, жить сегодняшним днем, грызть молодую поросль, сбегать от хищников, вырыть нору прямо в земле…  
Рамми потрясла головой, стараясь выкинуть прочь эти образы. Природа звала к себе, манила, предлагала стать диким зверем, утратить речь и умение делиться своими мыслями с другими живыми существами. У тех, кто жил в городах, было меньше проблем, а те, кто обитал на задворках, рисковали каждый день потерять себя. Каждая вылазка за дикой порослью или ягодами могла закончиться тем, что ты не вернешься домой, просто забудешь, вернешься к тому, чем были все животные до Сияния.  
Рамми повторяла имена своей родни и названия городов до тех пор, пока не почувствовала в воздухе запах моря. Пусть он ощущался повсюду, до самого города, но был слабее, его перебивали иные ароматы, а здесь — острее и ярче.  
Солнце поднималось все выше и выше. Рамми останавливалась несколько раз и даже сходила с дороги, когда замечала что-то вкусное, но старалась не принюхиваться и не прислушиваться. Когда она слегка заглушила чувство голода, то желание отдаться инстинктам почти сошло на нет, но нельзя было отвлекаться.  
Во время очередной остановки Рамми заметила в траве что-то серое с белым. Явно не камень, а шерсть.  
— Эй! — позвала она. — Привет!  
Запах был странным, что-то всплывало из памяти, но из тех пластов, в которых жили инстинкты, так что Рамми отбросила их. Серое с белым казалось небольшим, вряд ли одна из тех диких собак, про которых говорил Рекс, а, если это кто-то разумный, то безопаснее именно обратиться к нему.  
Рамми показалось, что она видит движение. Можно было не подходить, но стало любопытно, тем более далеко продвигаться не надо, а если это еще один кролик, с которым ей по пути, то даже лучше. За разговором дорога станет проще.  
Рамми раздвинула стебли травы и приблизилась к тому, что видела с дороги… и отпрянула, когда разобралась, что это. Запах, который она чуяла, был разложением.  
В траве лежал мертвый кролик, он раскинул передние лапы в стороны, голова оказалась задрана вверх под странным углом, от морды осталось месиво, заполненное мухами. Задних лап и хвоста не было, там, где должен был оказаться живот, остались только неприятно пахнущие внутренности, среди которых Рамми видела насекомых и червей.  
Она попятилась назад на дорогу и помчалась вперед со всех ног. И ее разумная часть, и инстинкты сейчас были заодно: нужно спасаться, потому что тот, кто сделал такое с одним кроликом, мог повторить это с другим. Скорее всего, этот «кто-то» был диким, потому что разумный не оставил бы тело так, даже если это было тело кого-то, лишенного разума.  
Не то чтобы Рамми не приходилось видеть мертвых. Она нередко помогала соседям отвезти их погибшую родню в город, к дому смерти, где с задней двери приносили тела, а у передней ждали хищники. А внутри — работники разделяли тела, обезличивали их, превращали просто в мясо и пайки для тех, кто не мог питаться одними растениями.  
Некоторые возмущались таким положением вещей, особенно — крупные травоядные вроде коров. Они видели в этом напоминание об эпохе до Сияния, но грызуны относились спокойнее. Ведь все равно умершему его тело не нужно, так отчего оно должно было пропадать?  
Но одно дело чистый дом смерти, где закрываются двери, и ты не видишь, что происходит внутри, а потом разве что встретишь знакомого с порцией мяса, не зная точно, чье оно было… но совсем другое — заметить вот так варварски брошенный труп.  
Рамми едва не закричала от радости, заметив знакомые скалы. Она добралась до Змеиных Ям, и теперь можно было расслабиться.  
Змей сторонились. Многие хищники тоже уходили за пределы города и охотились. Они с большой радостью ели тех, кто не попал под Сияние, и тех, кто позволил инстинктам взять над собой верх, потому что они не были разумны. Но только змеи не скрывали этого и не умалчивали. К тому же говорили, что многие из них могли схватить зазевавшегося грызуна (или просто мелкого зверя вроде кошки) и не уточнить, способен он разговаривать или нет.  
Рамми знала, что эту сплетню змеи пустили о себе сами, просто, чтобы к ним лишний раз не приближались, и им не приходилось с ужасом понимать, что полузадушенная жертва молит о пощаде.  
Серое покрытие под лапами заканчивалось, сменяясь камнями вперемежку с песком, пыль поднималась при каждом прыжке Рамми, и она закашлялась. Перепрыгивая очередную ямку, соскользнула задними лапами и упала на что-то шевелящееся и шипящее. Над ней поднялась плосконосая голова, и змея обнажила клыки.  
— Извините, я не хотела! — сказала Рамми, вытягивая лапы перед собой.  
Услышав ее речь, змея прикрыла пасть.  
— Ах, это ты, — сказала она вполне дружелюбно, — здравствуй-здравствуй.  
Стоило ей обратиться к Рамми, как остальные змеи тоже присоединили свои голоса к общему хору. Если среди зверей ты мог сохранить приватность, закрыться в собственных мыслях, то рептилии, как и птицы, были внутри своей «стаи» или «клубка» словно единым целым. Одна мысль легко становилась общей. Удивительно, как они умудрялись сохранять собственную личность.  
— А откуда ты знаешь, что нам удается? — спросила та змея, которая заговорила с Рамми, та вспомнила, что ее зовут Хасса.  
Из пыли подняли головы еще несколько и тоже с интересом на нее смотрели.  
— Извините, — опять сказала Рамми, вставая и отряхиваясь, — я слишком громко думаю, да?  
— Есть такое, — ответил ей другой змей и поводил головой с ямками около глаз, это был Шусс. — Все вы, млекопитающие, такие.  
— Ну она миленькая, — не согласилась Хасса, — правда?  
Остальные ее поддержали, в общем шуме Рамми услышала еще один голос. Звучащий в некотором отдалении и немного сонно. И от него сердце начало биться часто-часто.  
— Вы тоже все очень красивые, — сказала Рамми, выпрыгивая на дорогу. — Рада была всех увидеть и услышать.  
Ответом ей была новая волна смеха, сменившаяся разговорами. Рамми даже удивилась, как она не услышала беседы змей до того, как почти свалилась им на головы.  
Теперь дорога петляла, опускаясь и поднимаясь, вокруг поднимались змеиные дома, выточенные в желто-красных скалах. Многоярусные, соединенные ходами изнутри так, что любая змея могла добраться до соседки, не выбираясь наружу. Их голоса сейчас звучали вокруг Рамми, напоминая о рокоте морских волн.  
Здесь тяжело было укрыться друг от друга, да никто и не пытался. Если птицы считали выше своего достоинства улавливать мысли зверей, не направленные речью напрямую к ним, то для змей это было в порядке вещей.  
Еще одна причина, по которой их опасались и недолюбливали.  
Маленьким кроликам их родители говорили: «Будь осторожен, не попадись змее! Она узнает все, о чем ты думаешь, и проглотит тебя целиком!». Мысли об этих словах всколыхнули в Рамми другие воспоминания, пусть и воплощающие самые жуткие страшилки, но до чего же приятные, вопреки всему.  
Шеда выставила голову из дыры, стоило Рамми добраться до ее дома. Она была большой змеей и становилась еще крупнее с каждым годом жизни.  
— Мне сказали, что ты уползла с солнца, — Рамми обвила лапами голову Шеды, когда та опустила ее и высунула раздвоенный язык. — Перегрелась?  
— Нет, как раз в меру.  
Она втянула голову назад в свой дом, и Рамми забралась следом. Внутри было прохладнее, чем снаружи, и к тому же приятно оказаться в тени. Глаза не сразу привыкли к темноте, но смотреть здесь было почти не на что. Если звери украшали свои дома изнутри множеством безделушек, а птицы вовсе стаскивали в гнезда все, что удавалось найти, то змеи предпочитали не перегружать жилье.   
Зимой они все отправлялись в столицу, чтобы переждать холодное время, а потом возвращались назад, по своим привычным домам. В прошлые холода Рамми ужасно скучала по Шеде, так что в этот раз собиралась заранее сама переехать в столицу. Пусть там ее никто не ждет, но приходить в террариум можно будет каждый день. Может, даже устроиться туда на работу. Должны же и там быть колеса, которые можно крутить для подачи воды или тепла.  
— Хороший план, — прокомментировала Шеда ее мысли.  
Она обернулась вокруг Рамми, и та постаралась расслабиться в ее кольцах. Сначала, когда только приходишь, тяжело. Инстинкты, после дороги через полудикие места, пытаются взять верх. Они шепчут, что змея опасна и убьет Рамми. А тут еще и тот труп кролика около дороги…  
— Я не ела кроликов в последнее время, — заметила Шеда, опустив голову так, что языком могла коснуться носа и ушей Рамми.  
— На тебя и не думала, — ответила та и опять обхватила ее голову передними лапами. — Ни секундочки!  
Шеда рассмеялась и убрала голову. Она уложила свое тело еще одним кольцом вокруг Рамми. Ее чешуя была гладкой и приятной на ощупь, приятно касаться подушечками лап и вести по ней носом. Все внутри сжалось, но не от страха, а от предвкушения. Надоедливый Уголь был прав в одном: Рамми не интересовали кролики. По большому счету, ей нравилась одна только Шеда. По крайней мере, в таком смысле.  
Голоса других змей продолжали звучать фоном, окружая их с Шедой словно одним большим пылевым облаком.  
— Можем отправиться на берег, дальше от Ям, если стесняешься.  
Это было заманчивое предложение. Пусть Рамми понимала, что у змей просто не было секретов друг от друга, и они спокойно относились к их отношениям с Шедой. Даже более чем спокойно: почти каждый раз предлагали Рамми перебраться жить в Змеиные Ямы… но все равно было неловко.  
Если бы о Шеде узнали другие звери, то грызуны стали бы сторониться Рамми, даже притом, что они не любили лезть в чужие дела, а прочие начали бы шипеть ей в спину и точно выгнали с работы.  
— Но если ты будешь жить с нами, то зачем тебе работа? Ты бы могла есть то, что растет вокруг, а что-нибудь редкое мы бы для тебя отыскивали, — произнесла Шеда, отвечая на мысли Рамми, она неуверенно пошевелилась и добавила: — Прости. Я опять подслушала то, что ты мне не собиралась говорить.  
— Нет, ничего, — ответила Рамми, потирая мордочку передними лапами, задние уже плотно обвили кольца, и, если бы она захотела, то, конечно, смогла бы выбраться, но это было не нужно, — я… иногда думаю про то, чтобы жить здесь. С тобой и остальными. Вряд ли потеряю разум, когда вокруг столько разговоров… но я пока не готова.  
Она подумала, стараясь сделать образ как можно менее обидным, о том, как постоянный фон общения между змеями затягивает ее, погребает под собой, как слишком глубокая вода, и она тонет-тонет и не может подняться наверх.  
— Бедненькая моя, — сказала Шеда и положила голову между ушами Рамми, — но я тебя не тороплю и не настаиваю, ты же знаешь. Поползем к морю?  
Рамми уже собиралась согласиться, но вспомнила о диких собаках, что могли там бродить. Вряд ли бы они приблизились к Шеде, но испортили бы все.  
— Нет, мне и здесь хорошо, — сказала Рамми.  
Она прислушивалась к голосам других змей, и теперь природа отступала под напором сияющих разумов. Каждый по отдельности и все вместе, как море, состоящее из отдельных волн.   
— Ты помнишь Сияние? — спросила Рамми.  
Она не собиралась говорить об этом, но неожиданно вспомнила то, о чем болтали на заводе в позапрошлую смену. Что змеи потому такие, что помнят, с чего все начиналось.  
— Я не настолько старая, — ответила Шеда, покачивая головой, — но Сияние случилось во времена, когда моя мать была еще в яйце. Оно накрыло их кладку. Многие не выжили.  
Рамми почувствовала, что зря подняла эту тему, и повела ушами.  
— Прости, пожалуйста, — сказала она.  
— Это же не была моя кладка, — ответила Шеда легко, — говорят, что на островах далеко в море живут черепахи, которые помнят Сияние. Но они не слишком-то хотят о нем рассказывать, оттого и уплыли ото всех.  
Рамми как-то раз видела черепах. Они были маленькими и совсем неразумными.  
— Эти большие, — сказала Шеда, добавив образ огромных черепах, на чьем панцире могли уместиться все работники смены Рамми, еще и свободное место осталось бы.  
— Понятно, — сказала Рамми.  
Но ее мысли уже были далеко от черепах и Сияния. Далеки от того, как мир однажды изменился. Ведь все это было, по большому счету, неважным.  
Присутствие других змей, которое смущало раньше, теперь уже воспринималось как фон, и Рамми почувствовала, как внизу живота, у самого хвоста, становится жарко, она ощущала, что кровь прилила к петельке мышц.  
Несмотря на усталость и целую ночь работы, несмотря на длинную дорогу, она чувствовала себя возбужденной. Она была рядом с Шедой, с которой ей не хотелось расставаться. И которая казалась ей ближе и понятнее любого другого существа в целом мире.  
— Проглоти меня, — попросила Рамми, — пожалуйста.  
— Так и знала, что ты этого попросишь, — ответила Шеда, но без насмешки, а очень мягко.  
Ее мышцы ощущались под гладкой чешуей. Сильные, способные ломать кости, но только тогда, когда Шеда сама этого хотела. В другое время она могла быть удивительно нежной.  
— Проглоти меня, — повторила Рамми, — пусть я стану частью тебя, я хочу почувствовать тебя изнутри. И я знаю, что и ты этого хочешь.  
— Хочу, — подтвердила Шеда, — хочу ощущать, как твое тело оказывается внутри моего, хочу проталкивать тебя, ощущать каждую твою косточку, каждый клочок меха.   
От ее голоса Рамми вело, она чувствовала, что вот-вот потеряет сознание от одних только образов, которыми Шеда с ней делилась.  
— Так сделай это, — сказала она. — Как громко мне еще попросить тебя? Так, чтобы услышали все?  
— Ох, милая, они и так слышат, — ответила Шеда со смехом. — Просто не собираются тебя смущать комментариями.  
Рамми дернула ушами и потерлась головой о свернутое кольцами тело Шеды. Их отношения вряд ли бы кто-то понял за пределами Змеиных Ям, но они казались ей единственно правильными. Самым важным, что было в ее маленькой жизни.  
— Ты готова? — спросила Шеда. — Уверена?  
— Конечно, — ответила Рамми, — как и всегда.  
Шеда опустила голову так, чтобы смотреть на нее снизу вверх. Долго вглядывалась в глаза, прислушивалась к мыслям Рамми. Ее собственные при этом мелькали мимо с огромной скоростью, так же быстро, как летит стрекоза или еще быстрее. Шеда всегда так делала, желая убедиться в том, что они обе на самом деле готовы.  
— Хорошо, — сказала она наконец, — я тоже.  
Рамми закрыла глаза и прижала уши к голове. Ей не было страшно, но она предпочитала не смотреть на то, как распахивается рот Шеды и не вглядываться в бело-розовое шевелящееся нутро. Пусть она любила все в ней, но некоторые вещи слишком сильно отвлекали и могли спровоцировать не на ту реакцию.  
— Не думай ни о чем, — сказала Шеда, — не отвлекай меня.  
— Постараюсь, — ответила Рамми и задержала дыхание.  
Все стало проще, когда она почувствовала вокруг головы тепло и тесноту, ощутила, как мышцы Шеды обхватывают ее, как внутри ее рта оказываются плечи, как медленно распускаются обвитые вокруг тела кольца.  
Изнутри Шеда была не просто теплой — горячей. И сложно было не шевелиться, ощущая ее повсюду вокруг себя.  
Иногда Рамми казалось, что именно ради этого она жила. Ради ощущения того, что она находится внутри Шеды, становится ее частью. Мысли и слова, которыми они делились друг с другом, теперь сплелись, стали единым целым. Сложно понять, где чьи, где смутные образы, а где конкретные вещи. Рамми чувствовала, что она внутри Шеды и вместе с тем ощущала саму себя проглотившей кролика. Как внутри нее нечто живое, подрагивающее, мыслящее и чувствующее, наполняющее ее целиком.  
От этих отраженных чувств затапливало нежностью и чувством единства. Другие змеи тоже слышали их эмоции, но такие вещи казались неважными и, даже наоборот, приятными. Ведь каждая и каждый мог разделить радость Шеды и поддержать ее.  
Когда у Рамми закончился воздух, то она начала дергаться. Не то, чем легко можно управлять. Каждый раз попытка перебороть себя заканчивалась провалом. Но им с Шедой хватало времени, потому что ощущение единения не имело ограничений, и одна секунда легко превращалась в их чувствах в вечность.  
Уже позже, когда Рамми, взъерошенная и мокрая, отдыхала в объятиях Шеды, та спросила:  
— А ты не боишься, что когда-нибудь я не смогу справиться со своими инстинктами и не отрыгну тебя?  
Рамми пошевелила длинными ушами, прижимаясь к чешуйчатому боку Шеды.  
— Иногда, — призналась она тихо, — очень-очень редко. Когда я далеко и думаю обо всем, что мне с детства рассказывали о змеях. Но потом я вспоминаю тебя и понимаю, что это глупо.  
Она чувствовала, как перекатываются мышцы Шеды, когда та двигается.  
— А когда я глотаю тебя? — спросила она. — Тогда ты совсем не боишься?  
— Нет. Я доверяю тебе, Шеда, — Рамми подняла голову и посмотрела ей в глаза. — И верю, что ты не сделаешь ничего, чтобы навредить мне. По крайней мере, приложишь для того все силы.  
Сомнение читалось в наклоне головы Шеды и в движении ее языка, но Рамми не собиралась отказываться от своих слов, от того, что она чувствовала.  
— Тогда, мне придется очень сильно постараться, чтобы оправдать твое доверие, — сказала Шеда насмешливо.  
— Конечно, как и всегда, — ответила Рамми, дернув носом.  
— Спи, — сказала Шеда, шевеля кольцами так, чтобы ей было удобнее, — разбужу тебя вечером.  
Рамми легко уснула, уставшая и убаюканная тихим довольным шипением Шеды. Если бы она была дикой крольчихой, то никогда не смогла бы быть рядом с ней. Никогда бы не доверяла змее настолько.


End file.
